There's No Magical Land In The Wardrobe Or Is There
by thenarnianwitch
Summary: We all know the story of the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve however that story is wrong. This is the story of the SIX Pevinsie children and their first adventure into Narnia. Will the story stay the same or will there be major changes. Follow Peter, Susan, Isabella, Edmund, William, and Lucy as they fight to save the land we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edmund do you think we will survive tonight" I asked my twin as we watched the bombs explode one by one in our beloved London.

"I think so" he responded watching very fascinated with what was going on outside.

"Edmund, Isabella get away from there! What do you think you're doing? Peter!" our very worried mother was panicking. We were all inside the house still and the bombs where getting closer.

Then Peter appeared in the room he got on his knees and I jumped on his back. I may be twelve years of age but I am really small and really light. Lucy is the only one out of the six of us who is smaller then me. He yelled to Ed as we ran from the room "Come on! To the shelter, now!"

As we passed mine, Susan and Lucy's room; we heard Susan telling Lucy to get out of bed. I felt bad for my youngest sibling and so did Peter I could tell. Once we were out side something didn't feel right. I looked at Ed just as he turned around after realizing he forgot "Dad". Now we obviously didn't forget our actual father in the house. But it was our favourite picture of him from right before he left to fight in this awful war. Peter told mum he would get him. But before he could run I said "If you are going on a possible suicide mission do you mind leaving me here?"

Peter laughed having forgotten I was on his back. He put me down and ran like no tomorrow back into the house to look for Ed. They ran back out two minutes later, Ed had a cut lip and Peter looked at him with anger clearly shown in his face. After throwing Ed to the ground he started angrily ranting "Why do you have to be so selfish! You only ever think about yourself! How do you think Bella felt watching you run in there after a picture? And worse you could have gotten us both killed! Why can't you just do as you're told?"

Ed came and sat beside me I was cuddling with my younger brother Will and little Lu. My heart had been racing when Ed ran back in that house and knowing he is ok is the best feeling I have felt in days.

"Sorry if I scared you Bella. I was only thinking about me I forgot how devastated you would have been if something happened to me but don't worry little sister I am fine." He said with a grin. I huffed I was the older twin by a minute and a half but Ed has always called me little sister. It is beyond annoying and I hate repeating myself about how I am older.

With that I got up tucked Lu and Will in and got to the mattress Su and I would be sharing in the shelter and went to sleep. That night I dreamed of a snow covered wood I saw a woman with an evil feel about her. Then I heard a voice say "You will understand soon Daughter of Eve, very soon."

We left the shelter to clean up the yard of glass and other destroyed objects things. When we finished Mum said "Now the six of us need to have a discussion."

We were on the train platform Will helping Lucy with her coat when the Announcer said "Parents ensure you children have the appropriate identification papers."

Mum seem very upset to be sending us away but she put on a brave face and turned to Will and Lucy to put on their identification and labels "You warm enough? Now darlings you must keep these on you."

I woke up out of breath on the train with Ed on my left and Will snuggled to me on my right. Breathing heavily, I thought, _it was a dream. But it wasn't just a dream, it happened. We are on a train shipped off for our protection while mum is at home. What will happen to her? Will we see her again? What will happen to us?_

Ed turned to me and asked "Are you all right little sis?"

Slowly catching my breath I nodded and said "Just a bad dream don't worry I'm fine."

Ed didn't look convinced that the dream was the only thing bothering me, but knowing I was stubborn and wouldn't tell him even if he pressed the matter gave up and just sat there looking at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to the left to see Bella holding Will and Lucy, Susan was holding Bella. I turned to my right and I saw Peter standing there. We were all looking around there was nothing in sight the train station was abandoned. That's when I said "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" everyone turned to look at me with anger, as if I killed someone. That is when we heard hooves. We ran around the corner of the train station to see a woman in a horse drawn carriage.

Peter then questioned "Mrs. Macready?"

The lady replied "I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

Will said in such a sweat voice "No, ma'am. It's just us."

Mrs. Macready then responded "Small favours."

Then we got into the carriage and we were off to the professor's house. The long winding road was very rocky. Every five minutes we would hit a bump and Lucy would scream "Ow!" the ride was unbearable, I am happy it finally came to an end.

We entered the professors house and Mrs. Macready started explaining the rules "The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter," she was interrupted at the sight of Bella almost touching something "NO touching of the historical artifacts and above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor."

After words she since it was getting late she showed us our bedrooms. Will and Lucy had to share, Bella and I had to share but we are used to that, and Peter and Susan had to share.I was walking by to hear the conversation Susan, Will, and Lucy were having.

Lucy said "The sheets feel scratchy."

Will then said agreeing "They are."

Susan then said trying to calm them down "Wars don't last forever, you two. We'll be home soon."

I butted in "If home's still there."

Susan was turned and said very angrily "Isn't time you were in bed?"

I replied mockingly "YES, Mum!"

Bella then yelled at me "Ed!"

I was shocked to turn and see my twin right behind me. I then replied quietly "Sorry."

Then I walked into my room and sat on my bed when Bella walked in and said "Sorry, Ed but you know better than to show your anger in front of Will and Lu."

I replied "I know but it angers me so much that we have to stay here. I'm sorry too. It's my fault that you had to yell in the first place."

"Don't worry about it just get some sleep."

Bella then went to her bed and went under the scratchy cover and blew out the candle on her bed side table. I sat there for a few more seconds and I did the same, but I could not just fall. I was up sitting and starring at the ceiling for about an hour until I finally drifted off to sleep


End file.
